Katrina Is Back
by A Strawbarry
Summary: Most of us know who Katrina is. What would be really cool is to see her come back, a re-appearance, where she's better than ever, and more events happen with there being a nicer version of Trina in Peaceville. Just like this story, actually...
1. Well, Look Who It I- Oh

**Let's just get on with it, shall we? :3**

**Cover Image: From the show! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband. Teletoon Studios do. This Disclaimer applies to the rest of my story.**

_**PLEASE NOTE: **_**This story is my first homosexual/bisexual story. If you don't like that idea, that's fine. Just don't hate on me. ;P**

* * *

**POV: Third Person**

**Chapter: Well, Look Who It I- Oh.**

* * *

"Hey, Kon? How's Trina going?" Kin asked smugly.

Kon sighed. "For the last, and first time, I don't like Trina. How many times do I have to say that?"

Kin frowned. "Only once."

"Oh. Okay. I only said it once, right?"

"Yeah… where are Corey and Laney, anyway?"

"They're in the room next door, making breakfast for us. I think. This is gonna be awesome! Our first Groj-sleepover! For two days! And we're allowed to come in the morning!"

Kin laughed slightly. "That sounds so cliché. Can't we think of a better name?"

A few seconds went past. "Nope."

"Well, at least we get to continue… Operation Corney!"

"You mean the part we where start the corn apocalypse?" Asks Kon, bringing out a cob of corn from his pocket.

Zooming on the corn, dramatic "dun dun dunnn" music plays in the background.

"Ah!" Kon exclaims, through the corn out of the garage and closing the door.

"No, Kon, I mean the plan wi-"

"Sorry about that music, guys!" Calls Corey from the kitchen. "I was showing Lanes a vid and the music came out loud."

"It's fine, Core!" Shouted back Kin.

"Kon, I mean Operation Corney." Kin says, whispering. "You know, Corey? Laney? Together?"

"Oh. Ya. I remember. That'll be awesome!" Kon shouts.

"Shshsh!"

"Uh, everything okay?"

Laney says, opening and sticking her head out of the kitchen door.

"Yeah, everythi- oh! Laney! You got… egg yolk in your hair…" says Kin.

"Oo! Egg yolk! Can I lick it?" Asks Kon, sticking his tounge out.

"Ew! No! The egg yolk is courtesy of Corey." Laney replies, closing the door.

"Well, that went well." Says Kin.

"Hey, do you think Trina will wake up? What if she destroys our sleepover?"

"Hmm. Haven't thought of that. But everything should be okay."

A scream was heard of from upstairs.

"Man, the timing of that scream was so cliché. " Says Kin, shaking his head.

"My hair! It's wei-" says Trina from upstairs, then becoming softer so no-one could hear.

"Eh, well, that's funny."

"HEY! KIN! HELP!" Kon screams from the stage.

Kin turned around. "What's wrong, Kon?"

"Our instruments! They're GONE! And so are all the couches and chairs! And the stairs!" Kon says, pointing at the stairs.

"What… those weren't there before…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kin turns around, looking down, replied in a Professor Layton-y and Sherlock-y attitude. He then looked up and pointed at the stairs. "It's because the author of this fanfiction couldn't be bothered typing in the scenery!"

"Oh. That makes sense."

"WHO'S READY TO EAT?" Yelled Corey, wearing his normal clothes along with a pink apron, bringing out a tray of hot eggs, burnt bacon, stinky sausage, and… orange juice. With the pulp. He placed the tray on the table and sat on one of the green couches.

Laney came out of the kitchen, facepalming, more yolk on her face.

"Core, no offence, but you should dump that thing in the trash. I'm getting cleaned." Laney said, going into the door that leads to the bathroom.

Corey smiled. "Hehehe… uh… dig in, guys!"

Kin and Kon passed.

"Sigh…" Corey said, dumping the food in the trash can.

"Is Trina okay? Let's hope she doesn't mess up the sleepover…"

Kin nodded. "She screamed about something before, but maybe we can persuade her to leave or something."

"Yoo-hoo!" Trina shouted, running down the stairs. Her hair was in two ponytails. She was wearing a blue top and purple skirt-like-thingie that the author didn't know what was called, but went down to her ankles. **(A/N; A gown? Dress? Idk. xD)**

"Corey! Baby bro! How you've been doing!" Trina smiled, hugging her brother tightly. Kin and Kon were shocked, mouths opened.

"Oh! Kin and Kon! It's nice seeing you two again! Especially you, Kon!" Trina shouted, hugging the twins. Corey's turn for a wide mouth.

Laney came out of the bathroom, her clothes and hair back to normal.

"Who's shoutin-"

"Oo! Laney! You're here too! Yay!" Trina grinned, hugging Laney too.

Laney was released.

"What… the heck… is happening?" Laney asked, dizzy.

"Oh! Laney! Corey! OMG! You two would make the PERFECT couple!" Trina squealed, pulling them together. Laney and Corey squeezed out, their faces red. Mostly Laney's.

"Well! I'll make breakfast for you all! Have fun rocking!" She ran into the kitchen, taking Corey's pink apron.

Everyone was speechless.

They all sat on the couches.

"I think…" Kin said, looking up. "Trina is gone. For a short period."

Laney looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean." Kin replied.

**_+=+ TRINA IS GONE TRANSISTION +=+ _**

"La-di-da-di-da… it's so fun being back here! I can actually talk to people! And I can see Bernadette again! Yay!" Trina sung, as she made bacon and eggs for the band.

As she found pulp-free orange juice in the fridge and poured them into glasses, thoughts started popping into her head. Being stuck in her own head for ages, and then her multiple personality took over. She didn't mind, but it's nice to be out and about again.

_It'll be even better talking to Bernadette… and the Kon guy looks cool too!_ Trina thought, as she brought a tray out and placed the food on it.

Opening the door, she yelled "Food's ready! Take your pick!" and placed it on the table in front of the band.

"Woooah!" Kon said, looking at the food. Everyone, with no second thoughts, immediately dug in.

After a few minutes of eating, Laney pulled back.

"I'm stuffed. That was fantastic."

Corey pushed his plate back too, and drank some juice.

"Ditto to Lanes."

Kon and Kin kept eating. Even as twins, they had the same appetite.

"So, uh, Trina! How-"

Trina giggled, and flicked her hand. "Don't be silly, Cores! I'm Katrina!" She said with a smile on her face.

Kin looked up. "I knew it!" and went back to eating.

"So, uh, how are you out here, Katrina?"

"Well, Trina, my other personality, as you know, locked me up for a while, I didn't mind, blah blah blah, but then Trina was extremely tired yesterday so I, heh, made a slight deal with her. She can dream about Nick Mallory and I'll come out for a while!" She spread her hands out.

Kon and Kin finally stopped eating. Kon looked at Katrina, wiping his mouth with his shirt.

"Katrina, that was fantastic!"

Katrina blushed and giggled, and flicked her hand at Kon. "Aw, cutie! You make me blush!"

Kon smiled as there was a knock on the garage door. Corey opened it.

"Um, hi?" Mina was outside, in her usual look, holding a cob of corn.

"This corn is whispering dark secrets in my ear, an-"

"OMGEE! BERNADETTE! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" Katrina yelled, jumping onto Mina, knocking her over, and hugging her. The cob of corn was knocked into the bushes.

"Ack! Uh, Trina?!" Mina stood up, blushing largely and brushing herself of. Katrina was blushing slightly too.

"Don't be silly! Don't you remember me!"

"Ka-Kat? Is it really you?"

"Of course it is!" Katrina squealed again, and squeezed Mina again.

Mina looked at the band. "Does that mean I don't have to sabotage your plans anymore?..."

"Uh, for a while." Corey shrugged. Mina smiled.

"Well, you guys can all call me Bernadette again. I'm so happy…"

"Oh no! Bernie! What did meanie Trina do to you?" Katrina pouted.

"It's… fine, Kat. Come on! Let's do something!" Mina giggled, smiling, and they went up into now-Katrina's room.

"Well." Corey said. "That was interesting. At least no-one'll ruin our sleepover."

"Yes." whispered Kin to Kon. "I think we have a new person to recruit for the Corney Operation."

"And then we can pop the world." Someone whispered back.

"Argh!" Kin and Kon shouted, as a cob of corn fell of their shoulders.

"What was that?" Laney asked.

Kin looked at the cob of corn on the floor, and then the one in the bushes. There were two of them.

Kin looked at a blank space. "I don't know."

**_+=+ TO THE AUTHOR TRANSISTION +=+_**

**Well! I hope you all enjoy-**

"Haha, see! You owe me five bucks, Kon!"

Kon sighed as he handed Kin five bucks. "I guess authors do exist."

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Corey said, chewing on two cobs of corn. Kon screamed.

"Core! That cob is EVIL!"

"Chillax, Kon. The corn is telling me not to eat it, so I'm like 'Oh! Must be reverse psychology!' and I started eating it. Before it was telling me to help it repopulate." Corey laughed. "Weird, huh?"

Laney sighed, bring out her bass.

"Heck yeah!" Smiled Corey.

* * *

**Uh, well, I hope you all enjoyed this story! :D**

**I'll be updating both my Grojband stories at the same time soon (hopefully), so, uh, yeah. ;P**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Minsky or Bernie?

**Hey there! :D**

**This'll probably be a short chappie. Well, I hope you guys enjoy anyway! :D**

**(Also, I'm sosososo sorry for the mistakes last chapter. x-x Hope this is a little bit better!)**

* * *

**POV: Third Person**

**Chapter Two: Minsky or Bernie**

* * *

"So, Bernie, can you please tell me?"

Bernadette was staring off in the distance, out of the window where cracked photos of Nick Mallory were. She wasn't used being called 'Bernie' as she was three years ago.

"Bernie? Uh, Minsky?

Bernadette snapped out of her trance. "Um, what?"

Katrina and Bernadette (/Trina and Mina) were discussing things in now-Katrina's room, the room plastered in pink wallpaper and pictures of Nick Mallory. Katrina liked the pink, but checked out the Nick Mallory photos out of the window.

"What's been happening since I've been gone?"

Bernadette sighed. She didn't really want to tell her long-lost "friend" Katrina how Trina nearly abused her.

"Well, Trina always… uh… bossed me around. I only did it to make her- you happy, I guess. I've always known you were in there."

"Ooh, Bernie, I'm so sorry!" Katrina exclaimed, hugging Bernadette again. "Please forgive me!"

Bernadette chuckled, slightly red in the face.

"Of course I forgive you, Kat. There's always goodness in you."

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Katrina shouted, squeezing Bernadette more.

"You- you're gonn-" Katrina released Bernadette.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Bernadette spluttered. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm not used to your nice side, I guess."

"Like, yayz! What do you wanna do?"

"Um, I dunno. Wanna get a milksh"-

_Knock knock knock._

Bernadette raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

Katrina opened the door. Standing outside was Kin and Kon.

"We need your help." Said Kin.

"With what?" Asked Katrina.

"With…" Kin turned off the lights and brought out a torch and shone it on his face. "Operation Corney." He finished dramatically. The lights came back on.

"…but I don't even like corn." Complain Kon, and Kin facepalmed.

**_+=+ EXPLANING CORNEY TRANSISTION +=+_**

"Oh! Sure, I can help with that! They look so CUTE~ together!" Trina remarked happily.

"Of course, I can only help for a few days, bu-"

"A few DAYS?" Bernadette shouted. "But-but… you won't be staying?"

"Uh, no… sadly… Trina will probably come back…"

"But…" Bernadette sighed. "It's fine. Trina is sometimes sorta nice. I… like both of you, I guess."

Katrina shrugged. "So, what do I do?" she said to Kin.

"Uh, get Corey to talk to you? We're certain that Laney likes Corey. We need to be absolute certain it's not one-sided."

Bernadette raised an eyebrow. "How would you know that Laney likes Corey?"

"Oh, we found out in an older fanfiction." Kin waved his hand.

"Point is, our favourite ship can finally start dating and everything will be well!

"Ya!" Kon added. "If we don't get this to happen, the time-space contium could stuff up as they might be soulmates, and if the soulmates don't get toget-"

"Aw, Kon! You overcomplicate everything! That's cute!" Katrina giggled.

Kon shrugged. Bernadette blushed a bit with anger.

"Well, like, sure I'll help! They're, like, my OTP, even though I've only talked to them twice!"

"Great!" Smiled Kin. "Well, you guys can go get your milkshake. We'll do 'activities' with Corey and Laney for now."

"Yah, like riding the world of evil corn cobs!" Kon shouted.

"Are you guys done with your bathroom break!?" Laney shouted.

"Well, we better run. See you later! And thanks!" Kin said as he ran out of the room.

"Well, Bernie." Katrina said, smiling. "Wanna get a milkshake in under a minute?"

"How?" Bernadette asked, confused.

Katrina grinned and brought out a glowing wristband that she had taken from Kin's pocket.

"Teleporter, anyone?"

**_+=+ THAT GAG IS GETTING OVERUSED IN MY STORIES +=+_**

"So, Bernie! How's that nice sister of yours, Carrie?" Asked Katrina, sipping her strawberry milkshake. They had made it to Belchy's using Kin's teleporter, which they figured out how to use in under a minute. There weren't many people in Belchy's today, the only people the girl's knew were Nick Mallory, who Katrina didn't pay any attention to, but Bernadette looked over to every minute or so.

"Hehe, well, she's the rival to your brother's band, but she's fine to me." Bernadette replied, sipping her vanilla 'shake.

Katrina shrugged. "Every band has a rival."

They sat in silence for a while, sipping their milkhakes.

"It's really nice being with you again, Katrina." Bernadette said, blushing.

"Thanks, Bernie." Katrina replied, blushing also.

"Hey, uh, Katrina? I really think I should say this now."

"What?" Asked Katrina, hoping for something in her mind.

"It's just this one thing. I'm pretty sure I am…" Bernadette hesitated.

"What?" Asked Katrina, longily.

Bernadette sighed, then leaned closed to Katrina so no-one else could here in the store. "Bisexual."

* * *

**Yay. Cliffhangers! ;DD (So sorry guys. xD)**

**Hope you liked it! :D (Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. xD)**


End file.
